Never End
by Hannahpotter112
Summary: Fitz and Simmons finally get their dinner together that they had wanted, but towards the end of the night, it becomes much more than that


A/N: this plot came to me after watching the season two finally. I wanted to write something a bit more fluffy and romantic after what I have been lately, and wanted to give Fitzsimmons their movie date, even if it doesn't happen in the show. I am thinking about continuing with something like this, but I won't know to unless you review! Like always, thanks to my amazing Beta, GUITARCHIQ, you're the greatest!XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.L.D. or these characters

The second the team got through the S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters door, Fitz raced over to the computer in the lab and pressed the small blue button with so much force that he almost knocked it off the table.

"Dinner…dinner…dinner…where would Jemma want to go for dinner?" Fitz said to himself, hands high on his waist and paying little attention to the once-teetering computer. He paced in circles while the computer was going through its login screen, scratching his head. Nothing in the city seemed to come to mind, and he definitely didn't want to have it in the headquarters where they would be watched by a victorious Skye through the window or any way possible. Fitz's fingers hovered momentarily above the keyboard before he clicked out: "Where would I take a girl on a first date?" He hadn't really taken the time to figure out what he and Jemma actually were. _Is this a date?_ The engineer thought to himself while skimming through options like 'best date restaurants in your area' and 'how to make conversation with your date.' After spending 10 minutes browsing through the search engine, Fitz hit the power button on the computer. He sighed, disappointed at the limited results.

"What does Jemma like to eat anyways?" he said. Fitz knew what she liked to eat before, but he didn't know if it changed since the accident. Thirty minutes later, Fitz heard the click of heels against the tiled floor of the long hallway. Fittz adjusted his tie, and looked up nervously, his fingers rubbing against each other in his pockets. He felt his heart soar through the ceiling. Her dress was flowing behind her in a red cloud, and her face was covered with a nervous smile.

"Hello Fitz," the biochemist said as she reached him,

"Hi," said Fitz, looking Jemma in the eyes, then down at the floor. They stood there for a quarter of a minute, the air vibrating with the awkwardness from the two scientists.

"Should we..?" Fitz asked, pointing to the door.

"Oh, um, yes," said Simmons, stumbling over her tall heels while stepping towards the door. "These damn shoes!" said the woman, bending down to adjust her foot into her shoe.

"Do you need any help?" asked Fitz, who was standing as close to her as he possibly could without touching her, just in case she fell his way.

"No, I think I'm alright," she said, standing up shakily.

"Here," said Fitz, offering out his arm. Jemma took it and smiled at him as they made their way out of the building. The warm night air brushed Jemma's legs as they walked towards a black vehicle that was almost invisible through the dark curtain of night. Jemma was ten feet away from it when she finally recognized what type of car it was.

"Fitz! You got a limousine?" said Jemma, surprised that he had enough time to order the car.

"Yeah, I guess I thought it would be nice," said Fitz, worried that his date didn't like the choice of car.

"Oh Fitz!" she said, climbing into the car, "It's amazing!"

Fitz smiled as he climbed in after Jemma, the cold air conditioning already feeling nice on his sweaty brow. It was dark on the inside of the car, only green Christmas lights around the roof from tiny hooks, giving their faces an eerie glow. They sat in a strange silence, each finding a random spot in the car to stare at, hoping the other would find the words to break it.

"So," said Jemma, "the last mission was a hard one, right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted it to end," said Fitz, turning from the window to look at Jemma.

"Me too, the whole thing with Skye and Lincoln and…I didn't really know what to think by the end of it."

"Me neither," the engineer said, "I'm glad we are doing this though. I think we're here," he said, moving towards the door. The car stopped outside a small brick building. A red awning extended from the doorway, wrapped with small Christmas lights. Fitz scooted out of the door and stepped out onto the curb, the scent of Italian food filling his nostrils already. He offered his hand out to Jemma as she stepped out of the car. She smiled at him as they walked under the red fabric, and towards the door.

`After a mildly awkward encounter with the hostess, they were seated at a small table by the window lit by a candle placed in the middle. Fitz had taken off his coat, exposing a white shirt and navy blue tie. He fumbled awkwardly with the menu, almost dropping it as he handed it to Simmons.

"Thank you, Leo" she said, giving him a warm smile. They spent only three minutes looking at the menu, for they both had an idea of what they wanted to order.

"May I take your order?" said the small woman who had just walked over.

"Yeah, I'll have the pasta with the pesto, and…" said Fitz, pointing to Jemma.

"I'll have your warm caprese salad, thanks," she said, closing her menu.

"I think we will also get a bottle of your red villa antinori," said Fitz, before the server could turn to leave.

"Okay, it will be out shortly," she said before turning to get to the kitchen.

"I hope they have bread," said Simmons, "I'm starved!"

"Me too, I was in the lab all day working on those samples from the rock. I couldn't quite get them stable enough to put under the microscope without completely degenerating it first."

"Did you try the rhodium?" questioned Simmons.

"Yeah, that worked for a bit longer than the others, but then the sample disappeared like the rest of them."

"Tomorrow morning I will be in the lab, and we can work on it together," Simmons said, bending down to take a drink from her ice water glass that was completely full. "Sorry I couldn't help today, Skye wanted me to help her move back into her old room."

"It's fine," he said, "I think I almost got it, just need a bit more help."

Across the restaurant, Fitz saw their server carrying a black try with their meals balanced on top. The food was laid in front of them and almost instantly Jemma started eating. They ate in silence, occasionally looking up at each other, smiling through a mouth full of food, then looking back down to put more on their forks.

"That was absolutely delicious!" said Simmons, grinning up at Fitz, her plate completely empty.

"Mine too, I really loved the pesto," said Fitz, looking down into his empty bowl as if he wanted more to instantly appear. Both of them were too full for desert after their wonderful meal. The check was set on the table, and Fitz insisted that he would pay, but only convincing Jemma to let him by saying: "The next time, we can split the bill." They walked out of the restaurant. The car that they had was still waiting for them outside on the curb. They got in and the driver drove back. Jemma laid her head on Fitz's shoulder. Once the car stopped, Fitz wished the night could last longer. The familiar building ahead gave them both the feeling of distance from the outside world. Fitz helped Jemma out of the car again, making sure that she was stable on her feet after the wine they drank.

"Tonight was wonderful Fitz," said Jemma softly. Fitz smiled back. they stood still for a moment, the night air nipping at their legs. Fitz's mind went completely blank. He didn't even know he was leaning in to kiss Jemma until his lips were on hers. The warmth of her lips sent a tingle down his spine.

"Umm…sorry," said Fitz quickly looking down at the ground.

"It's fine, Leo," said Jemma, standing rigid. She managed to regain control of her body, and pull Fitz's head towards hers, never wanting this moment to end.

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? I will never know unless you review!


End file.
